


==> Nepeta: Join the Drink About Our Quadrants crew.

by Moondragon8



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gen, set in the 0k verse, tags will be updated a lot probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondragon8/pseuds/Moondragon8
Summary: Nepeta, post-Conscription, makes some furrends.
Kudos: 2





	==> Nepeta: Join the Drink About Our Quadrants crew.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [0k: POV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968520) by [Scedasticity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scedasticity/pseuds/Scedasticity). 



PB: so, you on here for flush, pitch, pale, or ashen? 

AC: :??< um, flush???

PB: gotcha. you’ll want to talk to @seamstressHeart. 

SH: ~What~do~you~need~me~for?~>

PB: ac’s here 6ecause of a flushcrush. 

SH: ~Oh,~yay!~>

SH: ~Come~along,~dear.~>

SH: ~There~are~surprisingly~few~here~who~are~here~for~their~matesprit.~>

PM: they are not ~y ~atesprit!

PM: and you’re stealing ~y quirk again!!

SH: ~There~are~enough~tildes~to~go~around,~PM!~>

SH: ~PM~is~here~because~a~seadweller~has~a~crush~on~her.~>

SH: ~Though~I~can’t~imagine~why.~>

AC: :00< >:))

SH: ~There~are~three~others~as~well,~but~not~all~of~them~are~here~all~the~time.~>

SD: i...m...here…

SD: hi...new...kid…

RH: SO HOW DO YOU F33L ABOUT YOUR “MAT3SPRIT”

RH: IS H3 ACTUALLY YOUR MAT3SPRIT

AC: :33< umm...hes okay i guess

AC: :33< were friends, but i nefur really thought of him like that!

AC: :33< but hes b33n really nice so far!

RH: W3LL, THAT’S SOM3THING

RH: H3Y WANT SOM3 SW33T GOSSIP

PM: (it’s not that sweet, pretty ~uch everyone knows.)

AC: :33< yes purrlease!

RH: MY “MAT3SPRIT”

RH: COUGH COUGH I DON’T ACTUALLY LIK3 HIM

RH: IS ACTUALLY A R3ALLY HIGH PURPLE 

RH: HIGH 3NOUGH TO PASS AS A S3ADW3LL3R

RH: H3 HAS FINS BUT CAN’T BR3ATH3 UND3RWAT3R

AC: :00< whoa!!

RH: I’M A PR3TTY HIGH OLIV3 MYS3LF

RH: BUT I WOULDN’T WANT TO B3 A JAD3 ANYWAY

AC: ://< i nefur got the “high” blood color thing anyway

SD: you...and...me...both...ac…

SH: ~Well,~as~the~actual~highest~blood~here,~I~hate~to~break~up~the~party~but~there’s~work~to~be~done.~>

PM: bluh. 


End file.
